


The Tricks of Navigation

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 15 Characters Meme, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier and Tony Stark have different philosophies of map reading. They get lost, and snark ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tricks of Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15 characters meme on Tumblr, for the prompt "Balthier and Tony Stark get lost and argue over directions". I don't think any prompt has ever made me happier than this one does. Clearly, the world needs more FFXII/MCU crossovers.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about.” Balthier unfolded the map and shook it out in front of him. “Clearly, we are to the south of the forest, which means that the settlement we seek is north of here. Just follow the river, and we should arrive by suppertime.”

“And I keep telling you, that’s not the point,” Stark retorted. “The point is, this river doesn’t flow north. It flows east.” He jabbed his thumb back over his right shoulder. “North is that way.”

Balthier sighed and lowered the map. “Pray tell, what makes you think that?”

Stark tapped his temple. Balthier couldn't see his face behind the metal mask, but he could still hear the smug grin in Stark's voice. “Only the most advanced navigational instruments ever built.”

Balthier sent him a pointed glare. “More advanced than the position of the sun? Because if you’re right and north is that way, then sun is setting in the south, and we have bigger problems than getting turned around in this forest.”

Pivoting on his heel, Stark looked down at Balthier, then flipped up his visor and squinted at the sky. “Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’.” Balthier folded his arms. “Now, what were you saying?”

“I was saying that obviously, the river is running north, so we should follow it.” Stark flipped the mask back down. “Jarvis, be a good fellow and run some diagnostics will you? Meanwhile, we need to get out of here.” And he grabbed Balthier under the arms and took off without another word.


End file.
